


Necromance Me

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: hc_bingo, Community: ladiesbingo, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Healing Cock, Multi, Pre-OT3, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: The only cure for Graveyard Rot relies on the natural immunity of a chosen few. Johanna is not one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hurt/Comfort Bingo prompt "stranded/survival scenario," and the Ladies Bingo prompt "zombies."

The sun is beating down on the RV when gunshots pierce the air. Johanna ties a strip of her t-shirt around her arm but it bleeds through almost immediately. The engine in her car is busted, her boots are open-sole, and there’s a glittering gash oozing something green at the base of her neck. By the time she stumbles into the makeshift campsite in shorts and a torn top, she’s already half dead. 

The blond guy with the cute butt almost drops his bread in the sand when he sees her. He slowly reaches for the knife on his belt instead. “Who are you?”

“Johanna,” she says in a rush. “But you have to kill me.” She can already feel the systems in her body starting to fail. “I've been infected.” Johanna barrels toward him and shoves her rifle into his hands. “I’d do it myself, but--”

Someone cocks a gun behind her. “I volunteer.”

“Uh,” he falters. “Katniss?”

Johanna stares at the fiery girl pointing a pistol at her head. She tracks her gaze to the green identification bracelet on his wrist and grins. This is probably her only chance to screw the groom and skip the reception. 

“You have to let me fuck him,” Johanna demands suddenly. 

“Peeta doesn’t have to do anything!” Katniss snaps.

“In fifteen minutes, one of us is going to be dead,” Johanna urges. 

Katniss frowns. “And I’m willing to make sure it’s you.”

Katniss winces when Johanna brings her fingers to the festering wound spreading across her shoulder. The arid wind pulls dust into miniature cyclones as dusk settles. There isn’t a city around for miles.

“I don’t mind,” Peeta admits carefully.

Katniss makes a face like she wants to tell her boyfriend something she doesn’t want Johanna to overhear. When no one moves, Peeta lowers the gun to the ground and glances to Katniss for reassurance.

“Fine,” Katniss concedes at last. “But we have to lock up first.”

They spend five minutes laying a trip wire and another two prepping a trail of gasoline. It’s just before dark by the time Johanna shoves them both into the camper. Katniss turns off all the lights while Peeta boards the door shut. 

“No rush,” Johanna complains, from where she’s picking at a scab in front of the bathroom mirror. “Not like I’m dying over here or anything.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” Katniss supplies unhelpfully.

The humidity spikes and climbs steadily once the vehicle is sealed shut. The pungent smell of decomposing flesh hasn’t started yet, but everyone has begun to sweat. Katniss yanks her tank top off while Peeta stacks his clothes in a folded pile. When Johanna strips Peeta watches her from where he’s sitting on the lumpy mattress, back pressed rigid against the wall. 

“Don’t kiss him,” Katniss blurts when Johanna finally squeezes in beside them. 

Johanna turns to Katniss. “What about you?”

Katniss scowls, puffing up like a spooked cat. “What?”

“Can I kiss _you_?”

Katniss shifts her attention to Peeta, and when he doesn’t protest Johanna pulls her braid and shoves her tongue down her throat. Katniss freezes over while Johanna gropes at her waist. The windows fog over behind the barricade of wood. 

“Don’t worry,” Johanna says when she pulls away. “This won’t take long.”

She arches her back with a bounce and swings her hips in a circle. Peeta watches mystified as she impales herself on his cock while swapping spit with his--Katniss. His cock jumps when Katniss kisses him.

“Nice shoulders.” Johanna tells him, brushing the muscle when she braces herself for better leverage. 

“Go easy on him,” Katniss quips when Peeta twitches beneath her.

“He’s a big boy,” Johanna says playfully. Her hands roam across his stomach and then his chest. She brushes her thumbs over his nipples. “You can handle it, right?”

Peeta clutches her hips, bears her weight with his arms, and pistons his cock inside her. Johanna can tell he’s used to pleasing a woman by the way he angles his pelvis and tries to reach between her legs with his fingers. She brings his hand to her breast and tightens up around him.

“Make sure to knock me up, now,” she says when she sinks back onto his dick. “Squirt your undead antibodies in me.”

Peeta shivers and squeezes his eyes shut. Katniss watches with rapt attention as his hips lift into the air and his dick stiffens. The charred skin around her necks falls like fish flakes onto the ripped sheet. Johanna wiggles her tongue at Katniss when she catches her staring at the flesh reforming around her throat. 

“I can make you cum too,” Johanna offers graciously.

Katniss turns red.

Johanna turns to Peeta. His eyes are soft. “What’s the trick?” she asks. “What makes your dick so special?” Peeta leans in to whisper in her ear and Katniss looks displeased. Johanna smirks. “Wanna know what he said?” 

Katniss screws her mouth shut. “That you’ll need the extra help?”

The floor trembles and something slides off a shelf in the kitchen. Katniss holds her breath. Johanna can hear them encroaching in slow, uneven footfalls. Johanna reaches for her weapon before Katniss can stop her. The first thump on the windshield spurs Peeta into action.

“We need to move,” Katniss says, very quietly.

The RV sways from side to side while zombies pile up outside of it. Katniss takes the wheel but the engine stalls. The engine always stalls. Peeta trips into his clothes while Johanna snatches a round of ammo from a table made out of stacked crates. 

She kicks her feet up. “Looks like we’re snowed in.”


End file.
